Phone calls
by Invisiblesteak
Summary: This fic was written after watching the series 8 finale, so massive spoilers for that. There is a better summary inside but it is basically Nikki telling different people about what happened. Chapter 1 Josh, Chapter 2 Chloe Disclaimer:-I don't own waterloo road:(
1. Josh

**A/N I wrote this just after watching the series finale. I was wondering how Nikki would break the news to Josh that his dad is dead. This is a one-shot but I might continue it if you want me to. **

"Josh Stevenson is unable to pick up the phone right now, please leave a message or call back later."

"Josh? Josh, it's Nikki. Something's happened- something awful. It's your dad Josh. Oh Josh, I'm so sorry. He's gone. He- he fell off the roof. Listen here. You need to call me as soon as you get this, alright. I know this must be such a shock. It was for all of us. I'm so sorry. And, and I know that's not going to make your dad come back, but, honestly, there's not much else I can do right now. Just, don't do anything. Call me. Josh, he loved you. Don't ever forget that. Please."

Nikki snapped the phone shut and sighed. She checked her watch, 11:45, three hours since- since... No, she told herself. She had to be strong. She could cry later, when Josh was ok, when she wasn't standing, helpless while paramedics loaded her dead friend into an ambulance. Friend, was that all Tom had been, really? It didn't matter now, she supposed. There wasn't much she could do. Nikki's stream of thoughts was interrupted by a shrill ring. It took her disjointed mind a while to work out that it was her phone. Her phone. Quickly, she retrieved the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller. Josh.

"Hey, Josh"

_"Is it true? Is my dad dead?"_ Nikki's face crumpled when she heard the terror in his voice, and it broke her heart when she realised what she had to say next.

"Josh-"

_"He is, isn't he? Oh god, he's dead. He's dead. He's-"_

"Calm down!"

_"..."_

"I'm sorry Josh, I shouldn't have shouted. Look, where are you? I'll come get you."

_"I'm-I'm in Edinburgh. On a business trip."_

"Ok. Stay there, alright? I'm coming to get you."

_"Mmm"_

"And Josh?"

_"Huh?"_

"I'm so sorry."


	2. Chlo

**A/N I have continued this due to demand. I know there is another fic about Chloe finding out about Tom, and this is not copying that idea. I don't know whether Chloe knows about Kyle, so I am assuming Josh has told her. **

_"Hello?"_

"Chloe? It's Nicki."

_"Hey, Miss Boston! How's things up there?"_

"Chloe, it's about Tom."

_"What about him? Is he ok? He was like a father to me! Miss Boston, please tell me he's ok!"_

"Chloe. Calm down. Tom, he's not ok. Chloe, he fell from the roof-"

_"Oh my god. He's dead! He's dead! Oh no. He's dead! Isn't he!?"_

"I'm so sorry Chloe. He was saving a pupil, doing what he did best. There was nothing we could do. He died before the ambulance got there. God,

Chloe... It was awful. He looked in such pain, maybe it was best he didn't survive."

_"What?! How could you say that! How could you even think that!"_

"Chloe-"

_"No. Just, just tell me what happened."_

"Ok. You know about Grantly?"

_"Yeah, Tom was giving him his kidney._

_What's going to happen to him?"_

"I don't know Chloe, I would love to be able to answer your questions, but I can't, and I'm so sorry."

_"I know. Could- could you continue? You said he was saving a pupil. Which pupil?"_

"You're not going to like this"

_"Who! Tell me!"_

"He saved Kyle. Kyle Stack"

_"That bastard with the crossbow! But-but, he-"_

"I know Chloe, but he was released from prison and came back to the school. Kyle tried to jump off the roof, but Tom saved him."

_"Killing himself instead."_

"I'm so sorry, if there was anything I could have done-"

_"Well it's too late now! Isn't it! He's dead! None of the teachers went to help him, did they? No! I guessed not. You're all to selfish to worry about him! He NEVER wanted anything else but to be happy, and do what he loved best, and you all took advantage of that! I'll call Mika myself. Don't bother phoning again, I'll talk to josh about the funeral. I bet none of you even thought about giving him a funeral!"_

"Chloe!-"

_"Goodbye. Miss Boston."_


	3. Mika

**A/N the next chapter is here! Hooray!**

Josh closed his eyes as he heard the line go dead on the other end. He hoped this was all a dream, and he would wake up soon with his dad only a phone call away. Shakily, he sat down on the plastic chair in his office. It couldn't be... No... His dad couldn't be... Josh ran his hands over his face, and took a deep breath. An old picture of him and his dad caught his eye. He picked it up. It was taken almost a year ago now, at the end of term disco, before he had been shot by Kyle. God... That felt like so long ago. Josh remembered how his dad had always been the calm one, who would always make sure everyone else was alright. Him, Chlo, Mika. Chlo and Mika! They didn't know! Josh guessed he would have to call them. He picked up his phone, and typed in Mikas number first, he would call Chlo straight afterwards.

_"Hello? Josh, why are you calling so late? Is it your schizophrenia again?"_

"Hey Mika. No, I'm fine, I'm calling because-"

"_Josh, have you been crying? You sound like you have! And don't lie to me, I always know everything!"_

"I-I won't lie to you Mika. Yes. I have, but-"

_"What's happened! It's something bad! Has someone died! Are Chlo, Donte and Izzie ok?!"_

"Yeah, they're fine. It's-it's Dad."

_"Tom! What's happened to him! Is he ok? Josh, you need to tell me everything!"_

"He's-he's dead Mika."

_"Dead! How?! When?!"_

"He fell off the roof, he was trying to stop a pupil from committing suicide. Apparently he died before the ambulance got there."

_"Oh god... Josh, I'm so sorry. Are you on your own? I can come round if you need me to?"_

"Thanks Mika, but Nikki is going to come pick me up soon."

_"Let me come too. You're going to need some support."_

"Mika there's no need-"

_"I want to Josh. I'll see you soon. Don't leave without me."_

"Ok. Bye Mika."


	4. Donte

**A/N sorry this chapter has taken so long. Whoops:) I think I have got Donte in character, but I never really watched him so... Oh well, enjoy anyway **

Chlo threw the phone down angrily. How could this have happened?She picked up a cushion and screamed into it, as a way to exert all her feelings without waking Izzie or Donte. Unfortunately for her, Donte was a rather light sleeper, and soon began to stir.

"Babes? What you doing up this late?"

Chlo, unable to contain her grief, threw herself into his arms, and cried. It was all too much. Tom, the man who was practically her father, had died, miles away up in Scotland and she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. Or to thank him, for everything he had ever done for her and Mika. Mika! She didn't know. Chlo would have to tell her soon. Just, after she calmed down herself.

"Chlo? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Tom-it's Tom! He's-he's dead!"

"Dead! Chlo are you sure? Who told you?"

"Miss Boston called. From waterloo road. She-she said he fell off the roof and.. And-"

"The roof? Woah- what was he doing up on the roof?"

"Saving a pupil. He always saw the good in people, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Look where that got him. Which pupil?"

"..."

"Chlo? Who was it? Surely you know?"

"Kyle, Kyle stack."

"Hey, wait up, isn't that the maniac-"

"With the crossbow. Yes, it's him."

"Why would Tom try to save him!? I mean, he did shoot his son with a bloody crossbow!"

"I-I don't know Donte, I just wish he'd come back, there's so much I never said to him..."

Chloe's voice trailed off as she once again collapsed against Donte in tears. Donte wished he could take away he pain, but the truth is, he was hurting himself. Tom was gone. The same Tom Clarkson that had supported him through school, and was the reason little Izzie was with them today. Him, Chlo and Mika were forever indebted to Tom.

"Chlo?"

"Yes?"

"Does Mika know?"

"Mika! Oh god! I need to call her! She won't know-"

"Shh! Babes, you go to bed, I'll call Mika. You need to get to sleep."

"Thanks Donte"

"No problem Chlo"


End file.
